Vindictive
by DanaCardinal
Summary: After being relentlessly bullied throughout high school, Bloom Peters is determined to leave her home and never look back. Nineteen years later, Bloom Collins returns for her high school reunion. The people she considered friends are all hoping for forgiveness after everything they put her through but she is having none of it. With the aid of her husband she will exact her revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Vindictive**

 **I do not own winx club. I only own the plot and the OCs.**

 **Chapter 1 the end of one chapter and the beginning of another**

-"And so, we spread our wings and fly. May you all remember the happy times spent here at Gardenia high." The valedictorian said

-"I now declare you the graduating class of 2015." The principal said

All the students gathered on the stage threw their hats in the air. A tall girl with long red hair walked down the stairs of the stage and joined her parents. A woman with shoulder length brown hair flung her arms around the red head.

-"I'm so proud of you Bloom." She said

-"Thanks mom, I'm pretty proud of me too." The girl, Bloom said.

Bloom was a tall, 18 year old girl with long red hair like fire, cyan blue eyes and pale skin. Her mother, Vanessa, pulled away from the hug and a tall man with sandy blond hair pulled Bloom into a hug next.

-"You did good honey; I know these last couple of years have been tough on you but you never gave up." He said

-"I know, dad, even the constant bullying and the betrayal couldn't stop me from achieving my goal." Bloom said with a smile

Just then a nasally female voice said:

-"And where are you going looser?"

-"Oh, hello Mitzy. I see you graduated. What a pity." Bloom said

-"And where are you going next, reject university? " Mitzy asked angrily

-"No actually, I am going to medical school to become a surgeon. The school I'm going to is in Florida, as far away from you as humanely possible. Come on mom and dad; let's get away from the real looser." Bloom said

"That felt good." Bloom thought as she walked away. As she walked towards the car, she saw her old group of friends. She didn't even look at them, the pain from their betrayal still hurt even a year after the original event. "I can't wait to get out of here." Bloom thought angrily. She got in the car and didn't look back at her old school. She shivered as she remembered the torment she endured for four years and shuddered.

 **Time skip: two months later**

Bloom slammed the trunk door down before shouting to her parents:

-"That's the last of my stuff!"

Vanessa walked over to her daughter and gave her a hug. When she pulled back, Mike did the same.

-"Let us know when you get there will you Bloom?" Vanessa asked

-"I will. I'll miss you both." Bloom said sadly

-"I know sweetheart, we'll miss you too." Mike said hugging his daughter again

Bloom then hugged her parents again and then walked over to her car and got in. The drive down the Florida would take a week but she would get there before school started. She started the engine, pulled out of her parent's driveway and drove away, a U-haul trailer following behind her. As she drove to the outskirts of the small town she grew up in, she didn't look back. She was leaving a large piece of her old self behind. "No more of that girl who never stood up for herself, no more of that looser reject girl and no more of that girl who was betrayed by her friends. This is my new beginning." Bloom though as she drove away. Bloom arrived in Florida two days before class started. The day classes started, Bloom stood in front of the university gate and took a deep breath before saying:

-"New beginning."

That day, she moved her stuff into her dorm and had met two people. Her roommate was a girl named Mia Song. Mia had long brown hair, brown eyes and freckles. She was a nice girl who was also a med student. The second person she met was a boy named Blake Collins. Blake had shoulder length black hair, hazel eyes and a cheerful smile. He was a few years older than she was and was going into law school. Bloom thought that he was rather attractive. "Yes," Bloom thought "things are looking up."

 **Time skip: four months later**

Bloom returned to Gardenia for Christmas. The first thing her parents noticed about her was that she was glowing happily. It was like she had freed herself from all the pain she had felt over her years in high school. Bloom had been doing well in her studies. She and Blake had gone out a few times and were enjoying each other's company. She and Mia had also become close over the year. Her parents were both happy that she had found new friends. She returned back to Florida a few days later.

 **Time skip: six months later**

Bloom returned home to Gardenia during the summer. She seemed even happier than before. She was heading down to the fire station to see her dad when she heard Mitzy's voice calling her name. Bloom rolled her eyes and kept walking. Mitzy then grabbed her arm and spun her around.

-"Hey, I'm talking to you." She snapped

-"And what makes you think that I want to talk to you Mitzy?" Bloom asked rhetorically

Mitzy ignored her and said:

-"So spill, did you get kicked out of university already? Did they see that you were a looser and kick you out?" Mitzy said before laughing

-"No actually, I'm only here to visit my parents for the week before I drive down to Texas to spend the rest of the summer with Blake and his family." Bloom said calmly

-"Who's Blake? Your imaginary boyfriend?" Mitzy asked

-"No, her literal one. I mean, I only just asked her to be my girlfriend a few months ago." Came a familiar Texan drawl from behind Bloom.

Bloom turned around and greeted her boyfriend with a kiss.

-"Hey cowboy." Bloom said

-"Blake Collins and I don't appreciate you verbally attacking my Bloom like that. Is everyone down here like that?" He asked Bloom

-"Unfortunately, just the people my age." Bloom said frowning

-"Well, then, let's not stick around then if the people your age are this unpleasant." Blake said taking Blooms hand and walking away, leaving a dumbstruck Mitzy in their wake.

 **Time skip: four years later**

Blake took a deep breath, this was it. This was the moment he had been waiting for, in front of his family, his friends, her family, her new friends and in front of the entire school, Blake got down on one knee, took Bloom's hand and said:

-"Bloom Peters, love of my life. I can't imagine my life without you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Bloom will you marry me?" Blake asked pulling out a ring box and revealing a gold band with a topaz, a garnet and a diamond set into it.

-"Yes!" Bloom exclaimed throwing her arms around him and pulling him into a kiss.

Everyone in attendance broke into applause and Blake slid the ring onto Blooms finger.

 **Time skip: seven months later**

Bloom and Blake were married that December. Bloom had wanted a winter wedding and so he had agreed. They got married in Gardenia because Mike and Vanessa wouldn't be able to make it down to Texas for the wedding. As Bloom and Blake danced, she whispered in his ear:

-"I love you Blake Collins."

-"And I love you too Bloom Collins." He said smiling

-"Bloom Collins, I like the sound of that." She said with a smile

-"I'm glad you like it." He said smiling

They spent their honeymoon in Hawaii. They came back in time for Bloom to start working at the hospital as an intern and before Blake to start working at his father's law firm.

 **Time skip: fourteen years later**

Fourteen years later, Bloom and Blake had had four children, three girls and one boy named Alice, Flare, Alexander and Melody. Alice bore a heavy resemblance to her mother with her red hair, blue eyes and skin tone. Flare looked more like her father, she had black hair, silver eyes (Blake thinks they came from his father) and her mother's stubbornness. Alexander or Alex as he preferred, had his father's black hair (much to his disappointment, he wanted to be a red head), his mother's cyan eyes and his father's smile. Melody, her mother's red hair, her father's hazel eyes and heart of gold. Blake was now running his father's law firm after Jonathan Collins retired. Bloom was working as a trauma surgeon in the OR. They were living in Houston, close to where Blake's parents lived. All in all, they had a nice life. Then came the invitation. The family was sitting down for breakfast on morning when Bloom opened a letter and groaned.

-"What's wrong honey?" Blake asked concerned

-"My old high school reunion is coming up and I have to attend." Bloom sighed

Blake flinched, he remembered the stories his wife had told him about her high school years. She had been relentlessly bullied, had attempted suicide twice because of it; one time because she was seriously depressed and the second time because her friends had betrayed her to fit in with the popular crowed.

-"Do you have to go?" Blake asked

-"Unfortunately, yes. The invitation sais that my presence is obligatory." Bloom said her shoulders slumping "And I've got to bring you guys with me." She added

-"If I may interject with an idea here, we all go and should your bullies start picking on you again, we leave, because what's the point of staying if there are going to be jerks." Flare said

-"I like my sister's idea." Alex said

-"I agree" Alice said

-"Same here" Melody said

-"Well, then I guess it's settled then. It says that the reunion is on the twelfth, so we'll fly out to Gardenia on the tenth. How does that sound Bloom?" Blake asked

-"Sounds fine with me. Now kids, when you're finished your breakfast, get dressed, make your beds and get on with cleaning your rooms." Bloom said sternly

-"Yes mom." Alice, Flare, Alex and Melody said before starting to eat again

Bloom continued her breakfast, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach.

 **And that's the end of this chapter everyone. I hope you all enjoyed this story. Read, like and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vindictive**

 **I do not own winx club**

 **Chapter two High school reunion**

Bloom was playing with her necklace as Blake drove towards he old school. She was trying not to be nervous and ignore the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Flare noticed this and asked

"Mom, do you want me to call Lucius or Mia?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Bloom answered smiling at her daughter.

"You aren't fine honey, you've been twisting you necklace around your fingers for the past ten minutes. What's wrong?" Blake asked

"I'm just nervous. I really don't want to be here." Bloom said with a sigh

Blake takes one hand off the steering wheel and takes Bloom's hand.

"It'll be alright. I'll be right with you, everything will be fine." Blake said with a reassuring smile

Bloom smiled back and looked out the window. Gardenia hadn't changed much since she had left all those years ago. She smirked, in a way she was glad to be back, namely, so she could show off what she had and those she was proud of. "I wonder how the others will deal with the fact that I am no longer the looser they thought I was." She thought to herself. In the backseat, Alex looked over his sister's shoulder and whispered:

"I don't like the look on mom's face."

"Oh relax brother mine, she's just grinning." Melody hisses

"I wonder what she's thinking?" Alice wonders

"I don't know. Revenge maybe?" Flare mutters not looking up from her phone

"Revenge, really Flare?" Alex hisses

"Yeah revenge. She might be planning on giving the bastards who made her life hell when she was a kid." Flare said

"Who are you talking to?" Melody asks

"Who do you think Mels?" Flare asks

"I thought mom didn't want you to text Lucius or Mia." Alice says

"Al, I don't think she's talking to them. I think she's texting her girlfriend." Alex says at the glare Flare sends Alice

"Correct brother of mine. I'm talking with Heather." Flare says

"Knew it." Alex says with a grin

Flare snorts and goes back to texting her girlfriend. But, when her siblings aren't looking, she pulls up Lucius's phone number, just in case. In the front seat, Blake overheard the conversation his children had had. Revenge didn't seem like a bad idea, just as long as it wasn't harmful and just to give the people who had hurt his wife a taste of their own medicine. He'd talk with his wife, his father, Lucius and Mia. They pulled into the high school parking lot and got out. They walked towards the gym and saw that it was really well decorated and Ke$ha's Die young was blasting through the loudspeakers. Up front, there was a poster covered in pictures of Bloom's classmates. Bloom pointed out the picture of her and said:

"That was me when I graduated."

The picture she was pointing at was of a young redheaded girl with a haunted look to her cyan eyes. Her smile seemed slightly forced and she looked tired. Like she wasn't sleeping well, Flare looked at her mother and grabbed her hand. Bloom looked down at her eldest daughter who has born only a good twenty seconds before Alice and smiled down at her.

"It'll be alright mom. We'll be right with you." She said

" Thanks sweetie." Bloom said smiling

The family walked over to a table that had "Hi my name is..." stickers. The people manning the table, Bloom recognized as her old math and chemistry teachers. Her chemistry looked at her and did a double take.

"Bloom?" She whispered

"Yes, Mrs. Jones. It's me." Bloom said smiling slightly

"Wow, I barely recognized you Ms. Peters." Her math teacher said with wide eyes

"It's Mrs. Collins now Mr. Lawrence. This is my husband, Blake, my son Alexander and my daughters Flare, Alice and Melody." Bloom said placing an arm around her husband and touching each of her children on the shoulder

"Pleasure to meet you all." Mrs. Jones said

They took their name stickers and walked into the main part of the gym. There was a buffet and what appeared to be a dance floor in the middle of the gym. The stage was lit up and Bloom was somewhat impressed with the layout. Bloom then spotted a group of people who she recognized as her old friends in the middle of the gym and saw Mitzy near the stage. She couldn't help but feel a shiver of dread pass down her spine. She shuddered and steeled herself for what might come. Fortunately, the reunion was passing without a hitch in Bloom's opinion. She and Blake had struck up a conversation with one of Bloom's old acquaintances. Alice, Alex and Melody were on the dance floor dancing and Flare refilling her glass. Flare wandered over and said:

"Bored."

"The reunion is almost over, we'll head back to the hotel soon." Bloom said

"And there is this psycho looking girl over there who has been glaring at Alice and Melody for a good hour by now." Flare also said frowning

Blake opened his mouth when the principal walked onto the stage and said:

"May I have everyone's attention please?"

Bloom indicated with her head that they should go in the direction of the stage. The three of them walked over and stood beside Melody, Alex and Alice.

"I would like to thank several people for making this night possible, Musa Cooper for providing the music, Diaspro Valentin for providing the decorations and of course Helia Nichols for providing the food and refreshments. I would also like to thank the staff for all their help tonight. And I would also like to thank you all for coming. Now, I would like to give out some of the awards that the staff came up with. The award for..."

Bloom tuned out what was going on in favour of watching her children. That was until;

"The most changed award goes to : Bloom Collins!" the principal announced and Bloom's head shot up

She walked towards the stage and took her award.  
\- "Bloom, if you would like to say a few words?" The principal asked

"Sure. I will admit, I wasn't expecting to receive anything tonight. It's strange what happens when you least expect it. I will admit, I wasn't expecting half the stuff that happened to me. I thought that after I finished medical school, I'd be stuck doing locum work as a GP. But nope, after medical school and doing an internship at the hospital, I was approached and asked if I wanted to get a surgical licence and become a surgeon. I jumped at the chance and now, I'm a trauma surgeon working with a couple of really great people. Asking the attractive black haired guy who is standing with my children on a date was something I would end up doing. I really wasn't expecting him to say yes." The crowd chuckled as Blake rubbed the back of his neck and he yelled

" I was going to ask you out but you beat me to the punch!"

"Oh shut up Blake! Anyway, sometimes, unexpected things happen when they are least expected. Especially when pregnancy is involved." Bloom said grinning "Anyway, thanks for listening."

She hopped off the stage and walked towards her waiting family.

"Great speech honey." Blake said kissing her forehead

"Yeah, that was great mom." Alex said grinning

"Booooooooored!" Flare moaned loudly

"Alright Flare! We can go!" Blake said throwing up his hands exasperatedly

The family walked towards the exit when a female voice called out slightly nervously:

"Bloom?"

She sighed and turned around and saw her ex-best friends and her ex boyfriend approaching. She crossed her arms and said:

"Yes?"

"Er... How are you?" Stella asked

"I've been well. Thanks." Bloom said icily

"What have you been up to?" Tecna asked

"Aside working as a trauma surgeon in the OR, I've been busy raising my family?" Bloom said

"How come we haven't heard from you in a long time?" Helia asked

"Since you guys decided that I wasn't popular enough for you guys to hang out with so you blabbed some of my biggest secrets out to the two biggest gossips of the school." Bloom snapped angrily

"Look, we're very sorry about that but..." Musa started

"But nothing! You guys knew I was having self esteem issues and I really needed friends at the time! But no, you just had to spill all my secrets and didn't seem to care about the consequences. When I confronted you morons about it you guys didn't seem to care!" Bloom roared angrily

"Er...well...er..." Aisha said looking sheepish

"Why are you guys even talking to me? I thought you never wanted to talk to me again?" Bloom asked

"Well, we had dumped the popular crowd after we graduated and we hoped we could become friends again but, when we asked your parents where you were, they told us you were in Florida." Stella said

"And you guys actually thought that I would want to start over!? You really hurt me when you pulled that little stunt! I was really hurt when you did that. It hurt worse when you guys betrayed me then when I found out that Sky was cheating on me with Diaspro!" She yelled angrily

"That's enough, honey, come on, lets go. We need to get the kids back to the hotel before Flare starts doing an imitation of Sherlock out of boredom." Blake said putting a hand on his wife's shoulder

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORED!" Flare yelled

"Alright Flare, we get! We're going!" Blake said

The family leaves the gym for the car leaving Bloom's old friends behind them. Bloom realizes after they pull out of the parking lot that she needs to breath.


End file.
